Thomas Wayne, Jr. (Earth 3)
History Origins Thomas Wayne, Jr. was the eldest son of the Waynes - Thomas Wayne, Sr. and Martha Wayne - who were one of the richest families in Gotham. Due to his belief that his parents were managing their wealth poorly, Thomas decided to murder them, but before doing so attempted to convince his younger brother, Bruce, to help him. When the time for the murders arose, Bruce was hesitant and attempted to dissuade Thomas. Thomas perceived this as a sign of weakness and thus murdered him while his butler and servant Alfred, murdered their parents. Though done by his own hand, Bruce's death deeply saddened Thomas; Bruce was the person whom he loved the most. Over the years, Thomas began to assert his power and dominance over Gotham by adopting the persona of the villain Owlman. He used this costumed identity to strike fear in his foes; blackmailing, threatening, and paying off everyone important in Gotham, until the city was essentially his. He recognized that for normal humans to have power, they must gain it through systems of order, and he worked to establish and maintain those systems through fear. Despite his immense power, a void in his heart remained where his brother's love once lay. While at a circus, Thomas met Richard Grayson, a boy with proficient acrobatic skills whom Thomas deemed worthy to fill the space left by Bruce. Thomas murdered Richard's family, using the boy's trauma as a way to serve as emotional support, leaving him susceptible to Thomas' influence. Thomas convinces Richard to become his sidekick and companion in crime, Talon. Several months into the partnership, Richard formed a team of his own, the Teen Tyrants to strike out on his own in New York. Though his teammates didn't know, he organized the group for Owlman. Richard never knew who killed his family and Thomas, upon seeing that he was close to the truth, confessed. As a result, the young man, full of anger, decided to find and kill the Joker, Owlman's greatest enemy, in order to demonstrate his superiority. However, Richard is killed in the ensuing fight, leaving Thomas alone once again. Shortly after Richard's death, Owlman worked to stop a local neighborhood watch called the Red Hood Militia, which was run by Willis Todd. Owlman attempted to intimidate Todd and his wife but, when they didn't cooperate, he murdered them. It wasn't until after that he discovered they had a son, Jason Todd. Owlman took Jason under his wing, as Jason wanted to learn to be like Owlman and, thus, he became the second Talon. Jason was far more brutal than Richard, but tended to help those they robbed from. This prompted a battle between Talon and Owlman, during which the chemicals building they fought in exploded due to sabotage from the vigilante, Black Mask. Owlman survived and, as he found Jason's severed arm, assumed Jason had died. Once again, Owlman stumbled on another troubled youth in the form of Tim Drake. Tim sought out Owlman to discover his identity, wishing to kill and replace him as the head of Gotham and as Owlman. Owlman took him under his wing as the new Talon until he discovered Drake's goals. Tim Drake managed to escape and flee to the Teen Tyrants. Owlman, along with the newly-formed Crime Syndicate - the most powerful team on Earth - managed to dominate the world. Despite their immense power, the Crime Syndicate could not defeat the Anti-Monitor, a dimensional invader who wiped out most life on their Earth, and they were thus forced to seek out a new universe to travel to. Deciding to escape to Prime Earth, Owlman and his allies attempted to make the crossing, but failed. For five years they were trapped between dimensions, until Pennyworth, who had come through, engineered an escape. Forever Evil With the help of Outsider and Atomica, the members of the Crime Syndicate manage to reach Prime Earth, where they fought against the Justice League, capturing most of their members, thus allowing them to take over Prime Earth. Upon learning that there was also a Richard Grayson in this universe, who was known as Nightwing, Thomas decides to capture him in order to convince him to become his partner. Owlman revealed to Nightwing that he was secretly planning to overthrow Ultraman and take control of the Crime Sydicate in order take the Earth for himself. He believed that Ultraman would eventually ruin the world by amassing its power for himself, driven by his paranoia and fear. Owlman, on the other hand, despite also wanting to take over the Earth, believed he would do much better. His plans were halted when the Injustice League attacked, killing most members of the Crime Syndicate. Owlman, seeing that defeat was imminent, decided to escape and remain hidden, until the time to resurface arose. Darkseid War Owlman was put into the Mobius Chair by Metron and told how to use it. When Grid asked Owlman if Metron can be trusted, he replied, saying that Metron had been very helpful until now. Metron warned Owlman against asking for too much information from the Mobius Chair, but he retorts saying that his mind was far superior to Batman's and can thus handle it. Owlman then asked the chair to reveal to him the universe's secrets, only to stop mid-sentence and utter the word "No." Metron asked Owlman what was wrong and Owlman replies that he is here. Just then, Metron and Owlman are killed by an unseen attacker. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Martial Arts * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Intimidation * Manipulation Paraphernalia Equipment * Owlman Suit Trivia * Thomas was born in 1985 and died in 2016. * Thomas has yet to appear in 2033, but has been mentioned. See Also * Justice 2033 Vol 1 22 Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Syndicate Members Category:Justice League Villains